Playing Games
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: A smutty fanfic laced with fluff, beginning with a little video game called Pokémon for anyone who knows what it is. For those who don't, you honestly don't need to. Case in point, you should read this bit of Shamy smutfluff for all your Shamy needs.


"This gym is so easy." Amy mumbled under her breath for possibly the twentieth time as Sheldon stood in the kitchen and eyed her oddly. Amy was never one to go to the gym, and he couldn't figure out what on Earth she was doing, her face had been buried in the screen of her gaming system for hours. That was another thing, Amy never played video games.

Sheldon hesitantly set his mug down and walked over to his girlfriend. He tried to lean over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but right when he did so she groaned and dropped the screen to her lap.

All he could see from that angle was a person and a lot of text.

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked, and she sighed before picking the system back up and patting the couch beside her with one hand.

"A game, come and watch me if you want."

Amy never watched Sheldon play games, this wasn't fair. He gave her a look which tried to indicate this, but she looked up at him briefly with a raised eyebrow, as if to question whether he would sit or not. In the end he relented without a fight.

In less than no time Amy's eyes were back to scouring over the screen, her fingers mashing buttons, and two animals appeared, one killed within moments.

Sheldon starred at Amy in surprise.

"Amy, why did you do that?" He hated how he was so clueless about a video game.

She turned to him on the couch and her eyes lit up similar to the way they did when she talked about science of neurobiology, but better, in a way. The same level of proud but more excitement and fervor, all in all pure joy.

"That's what you're supposed to do, Sheldon." she said simply. "Watch me play for a while? I'll tell you how it works."

Sheldon shrugged at her offer and leaned back into her side so he could look over her shoulder. The little person on the screen was now on a path with tiny grass patches and people and different items scattered everywhere. Amy pressed the buttons and guided the person, sometimes running, sometimes riding a bike, and without another wild encounter, landed peacefully in the roads of what Sheldon saw as a town.

Entering a red building, Amy began to explain how it was used to heal her Pokémon from damage so she could safely continue the game. After thinking for a moment, he decided to ask her what the purpose of the game was.

"To beat the league." was all she said.

Sheldon grinned slowly and gave Amy a look of interest and excitement. He told her to continue, and that was the last thing either of them said for the next few hours.

They were both too wrapped up in the game to notice the time, but Sheldon's drowsiness told him it was passed his bed time. Amy was beginning to explain something about a gym leader who would give her a certain move to enable her to get farther in the game, and he carefully rested his head on her shoulder. His eyes moved to her moving fingers against the key pad.

"We can go to bed if you want." Amy mumbled half heartedly in the middle of her sentence. Sheldon sighed and shook his head.

"I apologize Amy, I'm not trying to be rude, I want to watch you play. Can we make this game something we both do? I miss when we used to play games together..."

Amy tiredly nodded and saved her game before closing it and setting it on the table beside her. "Of course." she said.

Sheldon smiled wide as he sleepily looked up at her, and he decided to give her a compliment on how well she played. He could see her blush as she said it was nothing, and he couldn't help but brush his lips lightly against her cheek.

"When did you become Mr. Romantic?" she asked teasingly, intertwining their fingers. Hand holding for them had become a regular thing now, and Sheldon finally stopped complaining, and while he was better with affectionate things, he was hardly romantic.

"Would a romantic person chicken out on kissing you earlier?" he asked shyly.

Amy looked surprised. "You were going to kiss me earlier?"

"Maybe..."

He could tell she was fighting the urge to kiss him now. He liked initiating their kisses, but didn't mind when she did it, as it was wonderful either way. This time however, he couldn't bring himself to lift his head off her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Amy..."

"Come on, Sheldon..."

Sheldon finally lifted his head, smiled simply, and quickly leaned in to get the job done. While he was pulling away, he said softly "because I wanted to."

Amy's tummy fluttered at his tone, his words, his touch. She smiled, squeezed his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder that time. The silence in the room was comfortable, and then Amy felt her boyfriend place his cheek against her head.

Only he would ever know how soft her hair felt in that moment against his skin, and only he would know the desire he felt in that moment to kiss her again and again, not only now but for the rest of his life, which he was sure would happen. Amy loved him and he loved her, but it still baffled him how he would always be unsure of whether to kiss her.

"Amy... can I kiss you again?"

She slowly raised and cocked her head at him. Somewhere in there he thought he saw her wink, but he was too distracted by her lips, which were back against his within a fraction of a second.

Their lips danced together like she had seen in movies and like he had read about from a few books, but the actual experience was more sensual than either could have imagined. It was a calming feeling to have something go so right, feel so good, and ignite something inside of them that went beyond passion, surpassed what they had both been used to but exactly what they had been hoping for, she, verbally, and he, in secret.

In all of Sheldon's life, he had only been breathless twice. Once when he tried to run the mile, and now, as he tried to pull away for a breath and she caught him again, just as she did with everything else. Whenever she did this he could never explain how grateful he was.

But some time between kissing Amy and really kissing her, his thoughts became a little less innocent and he became a little more restless.

"Amy..." he breathed her name quietly against her lips. She responded to his deepening of the kiss with a gentle nibble on his lower lip, and he shuddered at the pleasant feel of it all. His hands wandered from her hips to her hair and back. Before either of them knew it she was in his lap with hair so messy it made him chuckle when he looked at her and he smiled.

"What?" she asked, almost in a whiny voice. Her smile was a confused one, and he just brought his hand back up to head and ruffled up her hair a bit more.

"Your hair isn't how it usually is, all neat and tidy." he paused a moment before adding "I like it."

Though Amy just shook her head, the small smile on her lips told him everything he needed to know. He leaned down to give her one more light kiss and stood up, but when he did so that smile of hers... dropped.

"Where are you going?" she asked with disappointment dripping from her voice. Sheldon made a small hand motion for her to follow him. "To bed, silly." he replied with a wink and turned back around before mumbling "I'll race you."


End file.
